


Veronica Mars/Adam Young

by thingswithwings



Series: Kissing Meme Crossover Promptfic [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Veronica Mars/Adam Young

It's not that he's a typical teenage boy. It's that he's every typical teenage boy: his hair maybe falling into his eyes, or maybe cut short, his mouth smiling and serious at once, his eyes expressing an unsettling combination of earnest compassion and torturous glee. Veronica can't quite put her finger on him, can't quite read him the way she normally reads people. She finds herself uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Her purpose comes back to her, then, and she leans against the door to his dorm room. "Are you Adam Young?" At the young man's nod, she continues, bright and bubbly: "Awesome! I'm, like, Krista Betteridge's best friend from high school, and, oh my god, this is so dumb, but I totally lost my grandmother's ring at her party last weekend, and she said you were there, so I . . ." She trails off as he shakes his head.

"No you didn't." It seems impossible that someone like Adam should have something as memorable as an English accent. Perhaps that's why he doesn't.

"What?" she slips out of character, forgetting to be bubbly.

"No. You didn't. Lose your grandmother's ring." He shrugs affably, then meets her eyes. He stares for a long moment, then says, "Huh," as if surprised and pleased by what he sees.

"Uh...okay, you got me, but look, someone did lose a ring at that party. What do you know?"

He smiles, and tells her. "Felicia Simmons. Her friend Anil took it. He gave it to his girlfriend, Trish, but then they broke up, so she sold it to the pawn shop on ninth street, where it was sold to a man named O'Riley, who mistook it for a diamond that he was supposed to be buying from a fence, which is why the Fitzpatricks are going to beat up the man at the pawn shop and take the vintage diamond ring that was stolen from the art museum and leave Felicia's ring behind, where you can probably go buy it tomorrow afternoon for ten bucks. The art museum ring being stolen at the same time is a complete coincidence."

Veronica blinks, then recovers. "The Fitzpatricks are involved? And wait, how can you possibly know all that? Are you part of their crew?" Her eyes narrow suspiciously. "There's no way you could know that. What are you trying to cover up?"

Adam furrows his brow. "Every time," he mutters under his breath. "Every time, and they never want what they say they want." Then, leaning forward, he kisses her.

It's soft and brief. When he pulls back, she asks, "Are you Adam Young?" At the young man's nod, she continues, bright and bubbly: "Awesome! I'm, like, Krista Betteridge's best friend from high school, and, oh my god, this is so dumb, but I totally lost my grandmother's ring at her party last weekend, and she said you were there, so I was wondering if you'd seen . . ." She trails off as he shakes his head.

"Nope. Didn't see nothin."

She finds herself believing him - how could anyone not believe a guy like that, an average guy with nothing to hide? And goes off to find the ring herself.


End file.
